wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tea for Three/Transcript
• Wubbzy: Sighs • Walden: What's the matter, Wubbzy? • Wubbzy: I don't know, Walden. I'm just kind of bored. None of these books really interest me. • Widget: Well, maybe you need to try something new, little buddy. How about knitting? • Wubbzy: Nah. Too stringy. • Walden: How about trapeze-flying? • Wubbzy: Nah. Too swingy. • Widget: How about bell-ringing? • Wubbzy: Nah. Too ring-a-ding-dingy. • Walden: How about throwing a tea party? • Wubbzy: Nah. Too-- A tea party? You know, that sounds like fun! • Walden: Yes, yes, yes! Tea parties are lots of fun, if you do them right. • Wubbzy: That's it! I'm gonna throw a tea party this afternoon. And you two are invited. Umm-- how do you throw a tea party anyway? • Walden: Don't worry, Wubbzy. It's all here in this book. • Widget: And we'll help you! • Walden: You can have it right here in my garden! • Wubbzy: Wow. Thanks! • Walden: Now it says here to have a proper tea party, we each have to bring a doll. • Wubbzy: I'll go get Mr. Floppy! • Widget: And I'll get my Hammerin' Holly dolly. • Wubbzy: We'll be back in a jiffy, Walden! • Walden: Ah. 4:00. Time for tea! • Wubbzy: Wow! This looks great, Walden! I brought my doll! • Widget: And I brought mine! Hey! Where's your doll, Walden? • Walden: Uh-- this is the closest thing I could find. • Wubbzy: Works for me! Come on, guys! Let's have a tea party! • Walden: Wait a minute, Wubbzy! It says in my book that we're supposed to dress up for a tea party. • Wubbzy: Dress up? I think we look fine! • Widget: Not according to Walden's book! • Walden: You know, I've got some old costumes in the attic! Maybe we can wear those! • Wubbzy: Wow, wow, wow! I can't wait to try these on! • All: Laughing • Widget: Hey, hey, hey, little buddy! Where's the fire? • Walden: Laughing • Wubbzy: I don't know about you, but I feel like a snack! • All: Laughing • Wubbzy: Howdy, partner! Hey! You know what? • Widget: What? • Wubbzy: We should wear these costumes for our tea party! • Walden: Oh, no, no, no! These costumes are all wrong for a tea party, Wubbzy! • Wubbzy: I think they're great! Come on! Let's party! • Walden! Now, it says here in my book, we're supposed to eat cucumber sandwiches, cookies, and tea. • Widget: No problemo! Watch this. Oh, waiter! Ta-da! I call it the Tea-Time 3000. It'll take care of everything we need! Let's start with the sandwiches. • Wubbzy: Wow. Look at all these cucumber sandwiches. • Walden: Chewing Mmm! Actually, these seem to be peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! • Widget: Huh? Crunch Why, these are egg salad! • Wubbzy: Mmm! Mine are marshmallow mash! Mmm! • Widget: Oh. That wasn't supposed to happen. Gee, I'm sorry, Wubbster. • Wubbzy: That's okay! I love marshmallow mash sandwiches! • Walden: Well, maybe the Tea-Time 3000 will do better with the cookies. • Widget: I'm sure it will! • Walden: Apples? • Widget: Bananas? • Wubbzy: Hey! Pumpkin seeds! • Widget: Jeepers. Not a single cookie. • Wubbzy: That's okay! I love apples, especially when they're covered with pumpkin seeds! Crunch Those are so good! Mmm-mmm! • Walden: Let's hope this thing can at least make tea! • Widget: Well, let's hope. • Walden: Look out! • Widget: Well, at least it made tea. • Walden: Slurp This isn't tea, Widget! It's grapity-grape juice! • Wubbzy: That's okay! I like grapity-grape juice better than tea anyway! Slurping • Walden: I'm afraid this food is all wrong, Widget. Widget: Sighs I know. I'm really messing up your tea party, Wubbzy. • Wubbzy: Are you kidding? I think it's great. • Walden: At least the setting is right. It says in my book that a garden is the perfect place for a tea party. • Widget: Yesiree! The flowers are in bloom. The birds are singin'. The buzzy bees are buzzin', and-- Oh! Oh, no! Buzzy bees! • Walden: This is really going to ruin the tea party! • Wubbzy: I like buzzy bees! I love to watch them fly and make buzzy-bee sounds and do all kinds of little buzzy-bee things! • Walden: Wubbzy! The book specifically says no buzzy-bees are allowed at tea parties! I'll handle this! • Wubbzy: Buzzy-buzzy-buzz! • Walden: This fan should chase those buzzy-bees away! • Widget: Oh, I don't think it's strong enough. Maybe if I give it some extra oomph. Ta-da! The Fanny-Fan 3000! • Wubbzy: Aw! There they go! • Walden: Yes! That did the trick! Okay, Widget. I think you can turn it down now. • Widget: No problemo! • Wubbzy: Wheeeee! • Widget: That wasn't supposed to happen! • Walden: The tea party is blowing away! • Wubbzy: Hey! We're flying! • Widget: That wasn't supposed to happen, either. So did that tea party book mention anything about floating your guests all over town, Walden? • Walden: I don't think so, Widget. • Wubbzy: If it didn't, it should have! This is so cool! • Kooky Kid: That's kooky! • Walden: Groaning What a disaster. This is all wrong. • Widget: Oh, we're really sorry, little buddy. We made a total mess of your tea party! • Wubbzy: No, you didn't! • Both: Huh? • Wubbzy: We've got great costumes, and great food, and the place is wow, wow, wow! Really great! • Walden: You know, this is all pretty nice! Even if it's different from what the book said! • Widget: And I guess the main thing about a tea party is having fun, right? • Wubbzy: You betcha! So let's have fun! • All: Laughing • Wubbzy: Bzzz! • Walden: Oh, no! More buzzy-bees! • Wubbzy: Bzzz... • Both: Laughing • All: Buzzing • Wubbzy: Well, that was just the best tea party ever! • Walden: Yes, yes, yes. But I think we forgot something. • Wubbzy: What? • Walden: Dessert! • Widget: No problemo! Jelly with whipped cream, anyone? • Wubbzy: Yum! • Widget: Okey-dokey! Coming right up! • Wubbzy: I don't think that was in the book, was it? • All: Laughing • The End Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:2007 Category:Episodes